The present invention pertains to checkout counters and more particularly to a checkout counter constructed to include an optical scanning system for scanning a coded label fixed to a merchandise item.
Present checkout systems include a point of sale terminal device positioned adjacent a checkout counter which includes an optical scanning system for scanning a coded label on a merchandise item positioned adjacent the optical scanning system and for generating signals representing data pertaining to the cost of the purchased item. The price of the purchased item is displayed in either the display portion of the data terminal device or in a remote display member mounted on top of the data terminal device which can be observed by both the customer and the checkout operator. This arrangement has resulted in complaints from customers and other consumer groups that it is hard to correlate the price displayed with the merchandise item being scanned in order to check the accuracy of the checkout operation due to the distance between the scanning area of the checkout counter and the display. It has also been found that one of the events which controls the speed of the checkout operation is the time involved for the customer to write a check to pay for the purchased merchandise item or to use a credit card to pay for such items.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a checkout counter which includes a combined remote display, a card reader, a keyboard and a writing pad which allows the customer to pay for the purchased merchandise item by means of a check, a credit card or a personal identification debit card, in a highly efficient and speedy manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a checkout counter including an optical scanning system with a remote display mounted on the checkout counter to allow the customer to observe simultaneously the merchandise item being scanned and the price of the item on the display.